Don't Push Him
by Reya Wild
Summary: In which Kevin interrupts Gwen while she’s watching a movie that has become a pop culture phenomenon.
1. Twilight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10 or Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter One: Twilight**

"Why does that guy look so constipated?"

Gwen tore her eyes from the television screen to see who had interrupted her. Kevin stood at the entrance to her room, hands stuffed into his pockets. He suddenly felt awkward at her scrutiny. Green eyes that were so intensely focused on the movie were now turned to him. He was beginning to feel something like a creeper. It wasn't his fault that he was standing there like a stalker at her bedroom door. He did knock and ring the doorbell after all. She just didn't bother answering the door. Probably because she was too into whatever the hell she was watching.

It was a good thing that Mrs. Tennyson had let him in. She gestured that Gwen was upstairs in his room, giving him an indulgent smile that told him she didn't mind him being up there. There was also a warning in her eyes that the door was to remain open. Mr. Tennyson must not be home, lucky for him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." He said defensively, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Your mom let me in."

Gwen's response was a shrug of her shoulders and made room on her bed for him to sit next to her. His lips dipped into a slight frown. Her behavior was unusual and definitely out of character. Normally, she would have demanded what he was doing in her room and asked him what he needed. Usually, they had some tip about an alien lead and they would go off together to fetch Ben. He eyed the empty spot next to her hesitantly. It was awfully close to her. His gaze returned to the young woman to gauge her reaction, but she was already back to the movie.

He became slightly annoyed at the way her attention was so ardently glued to the screen. What was so interesting anyway? All he saw was some funny looking pale guy looking completely disgusted by the equally pale chick next to him. The guy was practically covering his mouth and nose. Jeez, did the girl not know a thing about hygiene?

Apparently he voiced that last thought aloud because Gwen replied rather irately, "He's not disgusted by her, Kevin. He's trying to control his bloodlust."

Kevin ignored her tone of voice and simply plopped down next to her. His brows furrowed and a perplexed expression cross his usual stern features. Were they watching the same movie? Really? That did not look like blood lust to him.

"Could've fooled me." He snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Look he's even trying to get out of the class just because of her."

"Kevin, just shut up. I've been dying to see this movie. I missed the chance to see it in theaters because we were too busy fighting aliens." She snapped, clutching the pillow tighter to her chest.

Kevin glanced around the room for some sign or explanation to what was playing in front of them. He found an open DVD case alongside a scattered pile of books at their feet. He let out a pained groan as he realized what it was.

"Don't tell me you're seriously into this crap? Isn't this for those tweeny boppers who have nothing better to do than be rabidly obsessed?" He rolled his eyes again.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Gwen shot back saucily, clearly in no mood to be interrupted from her precious movie. "And for your information, it has a giant fanbase that ranges from both young and old alike."

"Yeah, whatever."

He decided not to push his luck and remained silent, allowing her to enjoy her piece of crap movie in peace. He laid back on her bed, hands behind his head. Although he could not see what was playing out, he could still hear the dialogue and Gwen's soft sighs. This was stupid. The whole thing was stupid. He never saw or read any of it, but he heard enough girls talk about it. From the bits and pieces he gathered, the whole thing was just _dumb._ Only girls could fall for that stuff.

"_Say it. Out loud. Say it."_

"_Vampire."_

"_Are you afraid?"_

"No." Both the smelly chick and Gwen said together in perfect unison. This got Kevin's attention immediately. He sat up and scowled at the scene in front of him.

"Seriously, Gwen? You know the words? What's with that?" He watched her as he berated her. Her eyes remained riveted to the movie. "Thought you'd be too mature for this stuff."

"Just because I'm mature doesn't mean I can't appreciate a work of fiction."

"But look at how cheesy this is! He's a vampire, but he doesn't have fangs! What kind of vampire is that? It's like they neutered him! And what the hell? He's standing in the sun and _sparkling_! What kind of vampire freakin' _sparkles?"_

For the first time since he arrived, Gwen ripped her gaze away to face Kevin. The expression on her face clearly informed him that she was not pleased to his ranting.

"What exactly do you have against it anyway? So what if he's not a traditional vampire? That's what makes it interesting! It's different. He's just as dangerous as any other vampire." She defended the movie's hero with a glare. "He could destroy her right now, but he doesn't. He loves her."

Her last words struck a chord with him. Kevin didn't want to, but he suddenly felt empathy for the poor guy. He knew how Gwen felt about him just like she knew how he felt about her. Despite the mutual attraction, he never asked her out. He refused to budge. His past and his sins weighed on his shoulders like chains that bound him. If she knew the extent of all the horrendous things he was capable of. . . He could destroy her.

When he joined the Tennyson cousins, he made a silent vow that no harm would come to her. Above all, his goal was to keep her safe. So far, he made good on that promise. If he were to ever actually date her, he would surely hurt her. He would make her cry and break her down. Kevin wasn't sure if he could bear to see her face in anguish and agony over him. Someone like him didn't deserve someone like her. She was beautiful and kind and he didn't deserve the privilege of loving and being loved.

"He's right to stay away from her, y'know. He knows what he's capable of. If he really loves her, he'll stay away." He said simply. He was unable to look her in the face and instead turn his face to the screen. Kevin was afraid that if he looked into her viridian eyes any longer, she'd be able to see right through him.

But it was too late.

While Gwen was irritated with him for coming at such an inconvenient time, she really didn't mind his presence. The thought of them being alone together (in her room, no less) still delighted her. He just didn't have to make such bullheaded comments about the movie. But after her little rant, Kevin was silent for a few moments. She watched as an array of emotions swam across his features. She wasn't quite sure what he was thinking and she dying for the chance to know.

Sometimes Kevin was such an enigma to her. He could just make everything so simple and ask her out. She knew they would be so much happier instead of the little games they played. All those sidelong glances and small private smiles. Yes, it was obvious that Kevin Ethan Levin liked her. Now only if he would do something about it!

When he finally decided to speak, it was like a light bulb went off. Her eyes cut to the couple in the movie before returning to him. Surely, Kevin wasn't seeing himself in his place. The double meaning in his words was so painfully clear. His hesitance made sense now. Why hadn't she seen it before? She'd been so pushy and demanding, wanting to have him as hers and she his. He was looking out for her. It was so typical of Kevin to make the decision for both of them and decide that he wasn't worthy. A slight smile crept upon her lips.

Gwen could be patient. Good things came to those who wait, after all. She would have to show him that he was more than worthy and that his past didn't matter to her. The rabid need to watch the movie she had so long anticipated had longed ebbed, replaced now with her need to soothe the boy next to her. Slowly, she gingerly placed a hand on top of his.

"If he really loves her, he'll give her a say in the matter. It's her decision too." She told him gently, smiling warmly.

Kevin felt blush creeping on. He didn't want to look her way, afraid of what he might find. He wasn't sure if he was quite ready to deal with it. Her words unnerved him and he wanted to curse his inexperience. The Null Void wasn't exactly crawling with prospective girlfriends. Gwen was his first crush. Even all those years ago when they were just dumb kids, he always found her fascinating.

"_And so the lion fell in love with lamb."_

"_What a stupid lamb."_

"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's a dumb movie anyway." He replied as he tried desperately to hide his awkwardness. Kevin wasn't sure what to say in response to her admission and chose the safest solution. He went back to talking down the movie to bring them back to neutral ground. That still didn't stop him from flipping his hand over so that he could grasp her small one in his. He was never good with words, but he could show her. Maybe one day he'd be able to tell her the things he felt.

Maybe.

"Oh, yeah?" She said amusedly, pleased at the tender way he held her. All traces of her agitation were gone. She could always watch the whole thing later. It was one of the perks to owning it. "Then how come you haven't left yet?"

"Someone needs to drill some sense into you after all this crap. It's practically killing your brain cells. I wouldn't be surprised if gray matter started dripping out of your ears." The cocky arrogance was back in his voice. He became the Kevin she was more familiar with, but she didn't mind. One step at a time.

"Then that means I should be expecting the same from you."

"Pfft. Next time, I'll show you a _real_ vampire movie."

Gwen couldn't stop the fluttering in her stomach at the prospect of a 'next time'. Looks like there was the second step.

" I can criticize something you enjoy so you can see how it feels." Gwen teased him playfully.

"Trust me. You'll see the light." Kevin said assuredly. Gesturing back to the movie, he scoffed. "Why doesn't he just turn her into a vampire? It would solve all their problems. He wouldn't have to worry about hurting her and she'd be with him forever. "

She chuckled softly at him and turned her attention back to the movie. Squeezing his hand in returned, she answered him mischievously, "Don't push him."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is my first attempt at a Ben 10 and my first attempt at fanfiction in a long time. Forgive any errors. This was written rather late and wasn't proofread. I'm sorry if Gwen or Kevin are OOC. I'm entirely happy with how she was at the beginning. I'll most likely go back and edit this later. The idea has been swimming in my head all day. I did this instead of studying for an exam which I'm sure I'll regret in the morning, so please leave a review to make up for it!  
-Reya Wild


	2. Twenty Questions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ben 10 or Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Twenty Questions  
**

"Are you a mineral?"

"No."

"Are you a vegetable?"

"No." His tone of voice was just as smug as the smile on his face.

The three teenagers sat outside Mr. Smoothy, taking the time to enjoy the beautiful sunny day. It was a moment of downtime from fighting aliens for the trio and they made the most of it the way they always did. They got drinks.

Ben sat with his back against Kevin's car, grinning a Cheshire Cat smile, with his drink tightly clutched in hand. Gwen was a little above him in her spot in the passenger seat, car door wide open. Her face was cradled in her hands with elbows resting on her knees as she tiredly rolled her eyes.

"Are you a living creature?" She questioned her cousin with a sigh.

"Yes!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Finally! You're on the right track."

"Have I mentioned this game is stupid?" Kevin snorted with his arms crossed on Ben's other side, leaning on his vehicle as well.

"Yeah, and have I mentioned that I don't care. Besides, you think everything is stupid." Ben replied back cheerfully before taking a long sip of his smoothie concoction. "Now it's your turn to ask a question."

"Fine. Whatever." The older boy shrugged his shoulders. "Are you a human?"

Gwen shook her head at the two. It was typical. It was a wonderful day outside and they actually had some free time to themselves. Of course the boys would want to spend it doing something as inane as drinking smoothies and playing 20 Questions. At least, they were doing it outside. It was _almost_ like they were doing something active and productive. Glancing at Kevin, she mused that he probably wanted to be working on his beloved Challenger and getting himself covered in grease as usual.

The thought made a small smile play on her lips. She remembered their little interlude a few days back. It wasn't a big leap, but it was a step. He hadn't freaked out on her as they held hands. Every now and then, he would brush his own against her while they driving or walking next to each other. It was small, but after finally understanding his reluctance, it would be enough. For now anyway.

"Nope! Gwen?"

She pulled herself out of her reverie and turned her gaze to her cousin. Although she and Kevin were both not a fan of the game, she had relented when she Ben's eagerness to play. The last time she could even remember playing was that fateful summer when the whole alien thing began. Grandpa Max, Ben and she would pass hours on the road by playing. If memory served her right, her cousin always enjoyed picking the most random things which Grandpa and she would sometimes never figure out.

"Are you an animal?" She finally asked, deciding to follow Kevin's train of idea of animal type.

"Why, yes, I am!" He chuckled smartly. "And so is the thing I'm thinking of!"

"Ha-ha, Tennyson. Is Julie aware of your bad sense of humor?" Kevin arched a brow, smirking. "I'm sure if she was, she wouldn't be dating you if she did."

"I'm rubber, you're glue. Yours words bounce off of me and stick to you!" Ben shot back in a sing-song tone of voice. Kevin's brows knitted together in slight confusion at Ben's attitude. Gwen couldn't help the grin on her face.

"Don't worry, Kevin, he's not on anything." She assured him. "Ben and I used to play this game as kids. I'm going to go with the assumption that he's feeling a little nostalgic and has regressed to his ten year old self."

"Right. . . "

"Also I think he accidentally got a shot of caffeine along with his smoothie."

"Less talky, more questions!"

"Jeez, Benji, it's just a—"

"That's not a question!"

". . .game." Kevin gave a heavy sigh and decided to placate the unusually hyperactive superhero. "Are you. . .a dog?"

"Nope."

"A cat?"

"No."

"A reptile?"

"Negative."

"A donkey?!" Kevin threw up his hands in frustration. He was incredibly tempted to wipe the smirk off Ben's face the good old fashioned Levin way.

"Still a big fat no." Ben easily answered. He was sucking at the straw of his smoothie, but the airy slurping sounds it made informed the three that it was empty. He tugged the lid off and his expression was crestfallen to see the plain evidence before him. "Look, dude, you're hogging all the turns. Gwen hasn't been able to get a word in with you being so question happy."

The girl in question was actually hoping that he hadn't noticed. She was perfectly fine with Kevin taking the reigns for once. Besides, she was enjoying the warm rays of sun on her face. Gwen was pretty sure that her fair skin would freckle from all the exposure.

"I'm going to be fair and cut you two some slack. Seeing that I'm out of delicious nectar of life, I'm going to call a game-time out. It'll give you guys are chance to regroup and actually get somewhere with the next questions. You're running out, you know." Ben hauled himself to his feet and gave Kevin a sly look. The older teen wasn't sure what was worse. Ben's smugness or the way he was waggling his eyebrows at him now as he tilted his head in Gwen's direction. "Be right back!"

Kevin scoffed as he watched him walk off. Like Ben knew anything about the going ons between Gwen and him. Speaking of which, he turned to eye the redhead. She had her face upturned slightly towards the sky, basking in the sun with her eyes closed. The corners of her lips were pulled slightly up into a serene smile. The tip of her nose was slowly becoming pink, but that and the rosiness of her cheeks simply made her even more becoming. He felt his breath hitch in his throat at the vision before him.

'_Jeez, Levin, could you really be anymore lame?' _He thought self-deprecatingly to himself. '_Say something so you're not the creepy guy who stares.'_

Gwen had silently listened to Ben's farewell. She was too content to spoil it by talking. It was when his footsteps faded and the quiet stretched on that made pulled her out of her mood. Curiously, her eyes fluttered open to find a pair of dark, earthy eyes gazing intently into her own. They held each other's gaze for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few heartbeats.

"Kevin?" Her voice came out soft, almost a whisper. Still, it felt too loud, too forceful. The sound surprised the both of them as it shattered the silence. He immediately jerked his attention away from her and faced the storefront. Shoving his hands into his pockets casually, he coughed and tried to ignore the sudden heat the spread across his face.

"Uh—so what do you think it is?" He asked her awkwardly. His philosophy whenever things got to intense between him and his half-alien was to go back to familiar ground. It worked time and time before. It would sure work again. Besides, he liked the familiar. It was safe and he knew what to do with it. It didn't end up with Gwen getting hurt or him making an ass out of himself. Double win.

Unbeknownst to him, she wasn't quite ready to back down yet. Gwen understood that Kevin had to be handled delicately if she ever wanted him to be something more. He required patience and baby steps. She knew this. She also knew that he wouldn't advance to any steps if she didn't do a little bit of pushing. Just a little flirting and prodding to show him, no, _remind him_ that his attentions weren't unwanted. Gwen wanted him to understand that she wanted him despite his past and flaws. It was what made Kevin Levin who he was.

In Gwen's silence, Kevin began to feel even more uncomfortable. The only way he knew how to alleviate this was to fill the quiet. He also didn't like the way she was looking at him. It was too similar to the look Ben had given him moments ago. In all his years of knowing the cousins, he knew well enough that if either of the Tennysons got that devious expression mean bad news for someone. More often than not, it meant him. Something told him it was payback for all his stupid stunts and fair or not, he didn't like it one bit. He started to ramble, hoping to whatever deity was watching to put him out of his misery because _gosh_ was his face hot. Surely, that wasn't healthy. Maybe he should've paid more attention to the global warming crisis because he was pretty sure that the sun shouldn't be that hot.

"I mean, we know for sure it's an animal, but we're not getting anywhere. Well, I mean, I'm not getting anywhere since I did most of the asking towards the end there. Maybe we're asking questions that are too specific? Maybe we should've asked if it's a _kind _of cat. Does that sound good?"

"Kevin?" She inquired impishly, her head cocking to the side as she assessed him.

". . . Or maybe a kind of dog? Wait, would fish be considered an animal or are fish just fish?" He abruptly stopped at the sound of his name. It sent wicked shivers down his spine the way it rolled off her tongue. It lead his thoughts to places that weren't quite pure and his overactive teenage hormones brought about fantasies of her panting his name breathlessly. "Uh, yeah?"

"Were you staring at me?" Her tone was neutral now, making him even more uncertain. Kevin wasn't sure what the right answer here was. Was she pissed at him for being stalker-like and staring her down or was she flattered by attention? He didn't know how to answer. On one hand, he could say no and possibly hurt her feelings. Or he could say yes and either A) creep her out or B) practically come face to face with what he'd been trying to push down all this time.

Let it be said that the mind of a man made as little sense as a woman's.

"No. Of course not." He answered her gruffly. Where the hell was Ben? It couldn't possibly take him that long to get a gross smoothie. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you were." Gwen's voice was tinge with the slightest hint of amusement. She knew that she was pushing her limit, but she couldn't help herself. She found an illicit delight in her playful teasing. Later, she would muse that it came with the confidence of knowing that Kevin liked her. She would also later wish that he would find the same confidence in knowing that she liked him in return. "You were _mooning_, weren't you?"

"No! Jeez, can your head get any bigger, Tennyson?" Kevin snorted and rolled his eyes. His mouth was saying no, but his traitorous subconscious was gleefully agreeing with her. "And for the record, guys don't moon."

"Uh-huh. So why were you staring?" It was beginning to feel like a science experiment to her. How much could acid could she add before it bubbled over? Gwen was curious to see how far Kevin would let her go before clamming up completely.

"I told you that I wasn't staring! Are you deaf?" His arms crossed over his language; his body language screaming defensive. Gwen figured it was a good enough time to stop. She didn't want to deal with a surly Kevin for the rest of the night. She stood up, her stance open and inviting towards him. She gave him a warm smile to reassure him.

"Oh, Kevin, I was just teasing you." She said in a pacifying tone to calm the increasingly agitated boy. He continued on his ramble, ironically deaf to her gentle words.

"And you know what? Even if I was staring, it's your fault! You're the one sitting there not helping me in the game and practically just sunbathing! That's it! It's your fault that I was staring at you!" A slightly mad grin of old crossed his face as if a lightbulb had gone off. "You and the sun! If you weren't so damn dazzling, I wouldn't be staring at you!"

Gwen, who had her arm extended to place a mollifying hand on Kevin's arm, stared at him in pure, unadulterated astonishment. Half of it was from the fact that he practically admitted that he was indeed mooning at her, but the other half was still trying to come to terms with itself. Surely, he didn't make _that _reference. Her hand stopped just millimeters from making contact with him. She couldn't help but stand stock still as her brain tried to process just exactly what happened.

Kevin, on the other hand, stared at her in horror as the realization washed over him as well. His jaw audibly clicked shut as he helplessly gazed anywhere but her. This had to be the worst day ever. So much not making an ass of himself.

She felt a rumbling feeling her chest. It took her a moment to identify it as laughter. Gwen was well-aware that laughter was the last thing that would help in this situation, but had made _that _reference. She just couldn't help herself, nor could she help the lip splitting grin. As expected her chafed at her laughter. Shaking his head, Kevin shoved his hands back into his pocket and shoved past her. Seeing at the hole in the ground refused to swallow him whole, he would have to settle with the flight part of the fight-or-flight instinct.

"Man, forget this. I'm going to see what's taking your cousin so long." He groused darkly to himself. Inwardly, he was beating himself up for being such an idiot. He shouldn't have been staring at her in the first place. Then this whole mess wouldn't have come about. Kevin didn't get very far when a petite hand tucked itself into the curve of his elbow, stopping him gently but with determination.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you." Her voice was sweet and apologetic. Damn, as much as he hated her craftiness, he hated her sweetness as well. When she spoke to him like that, he might as well sign over all his freewill. He stood in his place, not turning to face her yet.

"I just thought it was cute, that's all." Gwen explained to his back, stepping closer to bridge the gap between them. Was that his warmth she could feel or was her mind just tricking her into believing that? "After all that hot air you spouted about the movie, I didn't think you paid attention all the way through it."

Lightly, she tugged him to face her. Kevin turned reluctantly with an almost inaudible sigh. Gwen wasn't surprised to see the frown on his face, nor did she blame him. She rubbed his arm tenderly, trying to convey how she felt through touch if her words weren't enough.

"Look, how about I make it up to you?" She offered enthusiastically, almost bouncing on her heels as the idea struck her. "Remember how you said you'd show me real vampire movies? I'll let you choose whichever ones you want and we can watch them tonight."

A thrill zinged through both of them at the idea of another night in close proximity to each other. Kevin mulled over the idea for a second and then shrugged and nodded his assent.

"That sounds fair, I guess. You do need an education in proper horror films." A wily smirk crossed his features that could put the Tennyson cousins to shame. He thought of the nameless movies they could rent that would undoubtedly have Gwen holding onto him for dear life. True, he didn't want to quite admit that he liked her, but if she grabbed onto him during a scary movie? Well, his guy logic told him that didn't count. He was in the clear in that situation. "I'm going to scare you silly."

"Then it's a deal? Scary movies tonight?" She said eagerly, the excitement written all over her face.

"Hey, we're doing a movie night? That sounds awesome! I'll invite Julie!"

Kevin almost groaned aloud. Leave it to Ben to not be there when he needed him, but invited himself to the very last place where he wanted to be. His eyes went skyward. Someone up there was finding a great deal of enjoyment in toying with his life. He snidely hoped that they were yukking it up.

Gwen frowned slightly, but didn't have it in her to uninvited him. Consolingly, she thought to herself that maybe if Kevin saw how Ben was with Julie, he'd be encouraged to try it with her. She gave Kevin another apologetic look (she seemed to be full of them today). He simply shrugged his shoulders again.

"Fine, whatever."

"Cool! Now are you two ready to keep going?" Ben asked them keenly. He felt confident that he was going to win. There was absolutely no way they would figure it out. "Hope you used your time-out wisely!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, already in a bad mood to have his not-a-date crashed on. He opened his mouth to tell Ben off when he was interrupted.

"It's a unicorn." Gwen said matter-of-factly, arms crossed over her chest.

"What?!" Kevin and Ben both said in unison.

"How did you know?" Ben demanded with a scowl. His ego was definitely knocked down a few pegs courtesy of his cousin. He was distinctly reminded of the younger, bratty version of Gwendolyn who enjoyed doing that on a daily basis.

"A unicorn? Who the hell chooses a unicorn? Especially a teenage boy?" Kevin ranted with a bit of a snarl. "They're not even real, Ben!"

"Hmph. Game never said it had to be." Ben shot back. Both boys turned to Gwen, still astounded the she knew.

"How?" Her cousin questioned, still sore from having his great idea dashed.

"Oh, please, Ben. I know you. You always liked picking the most random things to throw me and Grandpa Max off. I still remember the time you chose a Minotaur." She rolled her eyes at him before gesturing him to get into the car. "Now are we going to rent movies and get things ready for tonight or what?"

The boys didn't need to be told twice. Kevin walked towards the driver's side with a wide smile as he reflected on the many sides of Gwen Tennyson. Out of all her sides, he was pretty certain that his favorite part of her was her way of taking control of the situation and her lack of patience for bullshit. Little did he know that it was this quality of hers that would be his downfall.

He slid into the driver's seat, checking to make sure the other two were safely in and ready to go. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he missed the familiar impish look on the girl's face beside him. He went through the motions, starting the car and pulling out and driving, while think of the upcoming evening. Despite Ben and Julie being there, he figured it couldn't be too bad. Gwen might still grab onto him.

"So Kevin," She said in a markedly sweet tone, but the touch of mischief was clearly there as well. His eyes cut over to her quickly, curiously. "Do I dazzle you?"

It was a good thing the road was empty at the moment. Kevin's car was able to veer erratically without the danger of injuring someone while Gwen's chiming laughter rang free.

* * *

**Author's Note:** After much deliberation, I've decided to continue Don't Push Him. In all honestly, there's not a real plot to it. Instead, I intend for this to be a collection of Gwevin oneshots. I honestly didn't intend the Twilight reference, but characters have a mind of their own sometimes. I have the beginnings of a long-term-plot heavy story in mind, but I'm still brainstorming it. For now, enjoy this installment of Don't Push Him. I'm sorry if the end seems kind of rushed or the characters OOC or any errors. I was just really excited to get this next part out for ya'll. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers of this story. You guys really blew me away with how much you appreciate my story. This is for you guys.

-_Reya Wild_


	3. Careless Whisper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ben 10 or Careless Whisper by George Michael.

**Author's Note**: I know I haven't updated in forever. I hope this will help out in getting ya'll to forgive me. I know many of you wanted me to write a oneshot about their movie night, but I couldn't find the inspiration to write it. Instead, I found inspiration in the song Careless Whisper as covered be Seether. It just reminded me so much of Kevin. I would definitely recommend listening to it or looking up the lyrics. It really sets the feel of the chapter. I apologize ahead of time if you think they're being to dramatic, but I wanted a realistic look of what would happen after 'In Charm's Way'. Now whether this chapter is in the same universe as the first two, that's up for ya'll to decide. After the first two, I don't think the rest of these oneshots will share the same continuity unless otherwise stated. I plan on writing an upcoming chapter that's set in an AU future which I hope will be the next one. Anway, before this note gets any longer, I just want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed and favorited this piece. It really means a lot to me and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Remember to read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Careless Whisper**

He screwed up.

No, not just screwed up. He royally, monumentally, completely _fucked_ up.

He drove aimlessly in his beloved green Challenger. His deformed hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that it was in danger of being crushed beneath the stone and steel. The conversation he had with Ben kept playing in his head. How could he be such fool? How could he have doubted Gwen?

Because he was an idiot, that's why.

Kevin had a problem with self-esteem. After spending so much time on the streets and believing that he was worthless, he just became so infused with an inferior complex. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone. No, on the outside, Kevin was always overconfident and cocky. It was his armor. Like his powers, it helped him survive.

Fate just decided to be cruel to him. His armor was on the outside in a physical manifestation of his powers permanently. It took away the only confidence he had left, the one that he clung to like a lifeline. Not only was he a monster inside, but now everyone could see him for what he was.

Somewhere deep down, he knew that Gwen didn't care about any of that. It was the kind of person that she was. She was so kind and sweet and pure. Kevin knew there was no way to deserve her. No matter how he felt about her or how strong those feelings ran, he knew that he would be bad for her. He knew that in the end, he would tear her apart piece by piece and break her down until she was just as broken as he was.

Maybe that's why it was so easy to believe Charmcaster. Just maybe he could sense that they were made from the same cloth, and maybe he wanted to believe that Gwen didn't care about him so that he could bring her down from the pedestal he placed her on. That way, they could be on the same level and she could be just within his reach.

He should have known that Gwen was beyond pedestals and inferior complexes. She cared about him (loved him even) so much that she spent all her free time going through her books to find a cure for him. While he had been thinking how hot Charmcaster was and falling prey to her deception, Gwen's only concern was his well-being.

His traveling brought him right outside Gwen's house. He looked up to her dark window. He was surprised that the lights were out. Kevin was almost sure she would be awake and angry with him, ready to give him the bitching he knew he deserved. Closing his eyes, he tried to will away the guilt and the hurt and all the events of that night, but when he opened them, they were still there haunting him.

---

Gwen never liked the dark. She had always been a fan of sunlight or anything that made her environment brighter. She was like a plant, thriving on the nurturing rays that shone down upon her. It matched her personality. She was a warm, cheerful person, at least when her cousin or Kevin weren't annoying her. Lately, she found that she didn't mind the darkness so much. It was a good contrast that kept her balance. She wouldn't admit that it was Kevin's earthen eyes and twisted smile that would be the thing that kept her balanced especially not after the way he betrayed her tonight.

Although she adored the light, tonight she laid in darkness and allowed it to envelop her because in the darkness, no one, not even she, could see how badly she hurt inside. She was in her bathtub with a sea of foamy bubbles covering every square inch of the surface water. The only lone light that shone to offer her guidance around her bathroom was the nightlight she had near the mirror. The only thing visible was her head from the chin up that hovered above the sweet bubble bath.

The scent of lavender filled the air. It was suppose to relax her, but Gwen still found tension in her muscles and in her heart.

She didn't know what was worse: the fact that Kevin doubted her faith in him or that he kissed another girl, Charmcaster at that.

Both were like painful stabs in the back and she vaguely wondered if that was how Caesar felt when he realized Brutus was against him. Then again, Caesar wasn't in love with him.

Gwen remained in her bath brooding for a long time. She wanted to cry all her tears out now so that when she did face Kevin again there would only be her anger and indignation to show him. She didn't want him to see how badly he hurt her because that showed how much she cared. She thought Kevin felt the same way about her, but was just too shy to admit it. Now she wasn't so sure. She wore her heart on her sleeve, but look where it had led her.

The bathwater had long grown cold and the bubbles had already dispersed, but the tears would not come. With a heavy sigh, she drew herself out of the tub and dried her body with a towel. Her bright red hair was a darker shade with all the moisture in it, dropping rivulets of water down her back. Gwen tugged on her soft pink bath robe before pulling the plug to release the water. She watched despondently as the murky water slowly swirled down the drain.

How could he not know how much she cared about him? Didn't she show him every day? He might aggravate her sometimes with his antics, but she loved him nonetheless. Her chest felt tight and for a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe. There was that familiar hitch in her throat and she thought that just maybe the tears were ready to come. Gwen closed her eyes to will the wetness out, but all she got was the sound of the water escaping down the watery rabbit hole. A part of her wished that she could join it.

--

Kevin just wanted one look. She was probably sound asleep by now. Her lights were out. He just wanted to one look at her face where it wasn't angry at him. It was easy to creep up to her window. It took a little creative maneuvering, but before he know it he was right outside. Unfortunately, he found her bed empty in the darkened room. His heart leapt into his throat.

If she wasn't in her room at this hour then where could she be? There were no signs of life at all. Worry raced through ever y fiber of his being. With the kind of life that they led, his first assumption was that she was kidnapped. They had many enemies and it wouldn't be a surprise if that did happen. He needed to investigate for any signs of odd disturbance in her room.

Her window slipped open easily. Gwen, despite her experience against aliens and all, was very trusting. He would scoff if he wasn't worried sick. Kevin slid into her room, but before he could two steps in, the girl in question stepped out of the bathroom.

The first thing he noticed was the slinky robe she wore. Her body was still damp in some places, causing the fabric to cling to her in a sensual way. The sight of her stirred feelings in him that told him he couldn't be trusted around her right now for fear of what he may do. Those feelings were quickly put into check when he caught sight of her face. The face that was usually cross with him or smiling at him depending on the day or what he was doing was so desolate that it only added to the weight on his shoulders.

Gwen stared at him, pink lips parted slightly in surprise. She didn't expect to find him in her room of all faces. She wasn't ready to face him yet. She still needed time to lick her wounds.

"Gwen, I . . . I thought something happened to you," he said lamely, hands outstretched in a sign of penance.

His voice made her heart twist painfully. She wasn't ready.

"I'm fine as you can see," she replied coolly as she went to her vanity table to retrieve a brush to smooth out the tangles in her wet mane. She turned her back to him, facing the mirror instead to work on her hair.

Kevin stared at her back forlornly. He hated that they were like this. Her indifference was killing him. He wanted to see the fire in her. He wanted to yell at him, to throw things, something. Anger would tell him that she still cared not this lack of emotion.

All Gwen had to do was focus slightly to the right of her expression and she would see Kevin's kicked puppy expression, but Gwen couldn't deal with that right now. She needed to hold onto to her composure because she refused to let him see her tears. They finally decided to make an appearance at the worst moment though she would muse later that they were triggered by the person who caused them.

They stood in silence for a few moments, one unsure what to say and the other unsure of her voice.

Kevin couldn't stand it. He let loose a weary sigh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Gwen," he started again, "look, I know I screwed up."

She only continued brushing her long hair. He wasn't sure if she was even listening to him, but he kept going. There were words that needed to be said.

"I know I was a total Grade A idiot tonight and I'm really sorry. I should have never believed Charmcaster when she said you weren't trying to help me. I should have known that you're a good enough person to help guy like me out."

Gwen slammed the brush down, interrupting his speech. He jumped in surprised at the small outburst. Quietly, he watched as she placed both her hands palms down on the vanity. Her shoulders were heaving, but no sound came out of her.

"Kevin, you _are _an idiot. I'm not looking to find a cure for you out of the goodness of my heart or because you're my friend," her voice began steady, but it wavered as she continued, "I'm doing it because I'm in love with you! Because I know how much this means to you!"

Perhaps she didn't want to wear her heart on her sleeve anymore, but that didn't mean that Gwen was tired of their constant dancing around each other. It was time for her to get it all out once and for all even if it only added salt to her wounds in the end.

Kevin was taken aback at her words. He knew that she felt that way for him, but it was different hearing it spoken aloud and from the horse's mouth. His mouth opened, trying to form the words of reply, but nothing came except nonsensical garble. Gwen took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she finally turned around to face him.

She looked like an avenging angel with the moonlight shining on her features and dancing in her hair. Tears glittered like diamonds down her pale cheeks as pained emerald eyes stared back at him. He found that he had to take a step back from the onslaught of it all.

"Yes, Kevin, I'm in love with you. I can't help it and I wish I could stop especially after tonight, but I can't. I love you just the way you are, no matter how you look," Gwen's voice was a hoarse whisper, "and I think the worst thing about tonight is that you still can't admit that you love me too. What's so wrong with me that you can't? It was so easy for you to kiss Charmcaster and admit that she was hot and for you to believe her. Am I not tall enough? Is my hair to red? Do I need to look like a model?"

"No, no, Gwen! It's not any of that. You're perfect the way you are," Kevin argued back desperately.

"Then what is it?"

For a moment, he was overjoyed to see a flash of anger overtake her sorrow because that was the Gwen he knew. There was that fighter in her that he adored so much. He couldn't stand seeing her lay down and take the pain like a helpless kitten. She stood there, arms wrapped protectively around her. Kevin knew that it should be his arms holding her, to make her feel better. He knew that he should close the space between them and kiss away her tears and say the things to make all this better.

But Kevin wasn't going to do any of that.

Kevin wasn't going to do any of that because he didn't deserve her. They both knew it.

"Well?"

"Because. . .because in the end, I'll just hurt you with all the things I really want to say."

Silence reclaimed a hold over them as she processed his words. He stared downcast at her hardwood floor, wanting to look anywhere but into her eyes. A dry laugh cut through the quiet. It was a laugh he'd never heard from her and it was one that he never wanted to hear again. It was so dark and self-deprecating, reminding him of serrated knives.

"God, Kevin, you're a bigger idiot than I thought. Don't you realize you're already hurting me with the things you _don't_ say?"

His head shot up to look at her, stunned, but she had already turned away from him. Gwen resumed brushing her hair. It was her turn to avoid looking at him.

"Gwen. . ."

"Don't. Just don't. I would really appreciate it if you left now It's late and I have school in the morning."

"Gwen, don't do this."

"Kevin, I said don't."

Her voice was sharp and it held a dangerous warning. If he wouldn't leave of his own accord then she would make him. Dejectedly, he turned back towards the window. He gave one last look over his shoulder in hopes that she might have changed her mind, but her back was still to him.

"I should have known better," he mumbled to himself before creeping out of her window and back into the night.

Gwen's reply was soft though it didn't matter since he was already gone.

"You really should have."


End file.
